Losing Your Ears
by Matsuo Asuka
Summary: The title is really selfexplanatory. It is Soubi and Ritsuka. If you've read or seen Loveless, you know what title means.


Losing Your Ears

* * *

AN: This was a roleplay written by me and my friend Katie. Anyone has the right to guess who was playing who. grins Enjoy.

One-shot; Soubi/Ritsuka

* * *

Soubi sent the e-mail to Ritsuka at 11:27 PM. _"Rit-chan, please open your window,_" it said. Ritsuka gave the drawn curtains a dirty look before sending a reply. _"It's always unlocked."_ Soubi smiled. _"I know. But being received is so much better than breaking-and-entering."_

The teen released a groan and left the warmth of his bed, and headed for the window, and tossed the curtains open. "Open the window yourself." And this Soubi did. "Are you angry with me, Rit-chan?"

He sighed. "I couldn't sleep anyway. What do you want?"

"I wanted to see you." Soubi smirked. "Do you want me to leave?" Ritsuka waved his hand, not really caring what Soubi did as he turned on his computer for a source of light that wouldn't wake his mother. Since he hadn't received an order, or even a request, Soubi stood stationary for a moment before moving behind Ristuka and kissing one of his ears. The black ear on top of Ritsuka's head instinctively flicked as he forced himself to stare at the screen. Soubi was looking for a response, so he leaned slightly to one side and kissed Ritsuka's cheek. Since he was facing away from him, he couldn't very well kiss his lips. His tail twitched this time, softly hitting the back of Soubi's calf. "Do you need something?" The older man chuckled. "Now that's an interesting question. You should know better than to ask things like that, now that you're a teenager." Ristuka's face heated up. "S-shut up!" Unlike you, I don't talk in perverted riddles!" Soubi just chuckled some more. "Ah, Ritsuka, so cute." This time he moved to stand at Ritsuka's side, and turned his head so that he could kiss his lips. "Ritsuka, I love you."

"You always say that," he mumbled, not bothering to fight him off yet.

"Because it's true," Soubi answered. He placed a few gentle kisses on the boy's neck. "That too." The boy gave a blonde lock a gentle tug. Soubi merely smirked. He knew Ristuka didn't usually seem to believe him when he said it, but he never stopped saying it. It really was true. He kissed Ristuka's lips again, then chuckled and nipped at one of the soft lack ears on top of his head. Ritsuka's ears dropped against his head.

"Soubi, what are you doing?" he asked, finally deciding the affection was a little much.

"Am I doing something wrong? I'll stop if you tell me to."

"Right now I'm just asking what you're doing."

Soubi nipped at his ear again. "I'm playing with one of your ears." The teen slapped his forehead and sighed. "I meant in the long run. What are you trying to do?" Once again, Soubi chuckled. "Shouldn't teenagers know these things? Maybe I should be more obvious. I want to…make you lose your ears." The last part he whispered for emphasis. "Whoa!" Ritsuka jumped, tripped over his chair, and fell to the floor. "I'm quite content with my ears, thank you very much!" His face felt toasty to his own nerves. "I kind of assumed you'd react like that. That's why I wasn't going to be straightforward." Soubi sighed and moved away to stand against the wall. Ritsuka shook his head. "You…you're..!" He sighed, giving up on forming words to make a sentence.

"I'm sorry."

His eyes rose. "Pardon? You're sorry? For what exactly?"

"Because I did something wrong. I won't force you to do something intimate if you don't want to do it. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not fragile!" Sighing, Ritsuka flopped backwards, arms and legs spread over the floor. "It's just…you caught me off guard…" Soubi sighed, then smiled, and sat on the floor next to Ritsuka. "I'll make sure to give you proper warning next time. Is there something in particular I should say so that you know?"

"Just let me know. I don't care how."

He laughed. "I thought that's what I was doing. Is it too late to tell you now?"

"Does that mean you're still trying?"

"Haven't I been trying off-and-on for four years?"

Ritsuka shot him a sideways glare. "I meant tonight."

"I was asking if it was too late tonight to try to warn you. So…yes, I am still trying. Is that wrong?"

Sighing, he shook his head. "No."

"Then is that permission to try again?"

"I suppose so."

Soubi smiled. He kissed Ritsuka and then stood up. "I won't do it if you don't want it. If you want it, then please stand up." He held out his hand. Ritsuka sat, hand at his chest as he thought about it. His eyes flicked around, seeking the answer before they landed on the computer, reminding him why it was on. "My mother's here…"

"Your mother takes sleeping pills. And I know ways to keep you quiet."

He blushed. "She only takes them when she needs to."

"I wasn't implying that she was an addict. I mean that, if she took any, she wouldn't wake up."

"And my point was that she didn't take any tonight." He frowned. "So what's your brilliant plan now?"

"I'll just have to keep you quiet." Soubi smirked. "But I still won't do anything you don't want me to. At the moment, I'm thinking you don't want me to do anything. Your excuses say so."

"They're not excuses, they're logical thoughts!"

"Alright, alright." Soubi grabbed one of Ritsuka's hands and pulled him from the floor to a standing position. "I promise I can keep you quiet." And to demonstrate, he placed one hand at Ritsuka's lower back and the other behind his head. Pulling him against him, he kissed him slowly and deeply. Ritsuka pulled back slightly, but gave up, surrendering to Soubi. After a few seconds, Soubi pulled away – he wasn't sure if Ritsuka knew to breathe through his nose. He moved his hands from their previous position to Ritsuka's hips, pulling him close to him there, and kissed his neck like he had before. "Is this okay, Rit-chan?" he whispered. The teen nodded softly, fingers finding their way into the blonde hair. A slight smile appeared on the man's lips, before those lips kissed more pale flesh, moving downward to find a collarbone to kiss and nip. Every once in a while, he whispered, "Ritsuka." He liked the name and every time he said it, he wanted to smile. Very slowly, Soubi began to unbutton the pajama top Ritsuka was wearing. Ritsuka's hold tightened slightly. Nerves were good to prove you lived, but his nerves right then needed to be numbed. They burned due to Soubi's attention and the nervousness it caused.

"Are you afraid, Ritsuka?" he whispered, kissing the boy's neck again.

He shook his head, knowing his voice would give away the lie.

Soubi smirked, guessing that Ritsuka was lying anyway. "Is there something you're afraid of besides your mother waking up?" He didn't want to continue until Ritsuka relaxed a little. "I'm not afraid, just nervous." Ritsuka took Soubi's face in his hands, looking at him briefly before placing a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. Soubi smiled. "I'll see what I can do about making you forget your nerves." By this time, Ritsuka's pajamas were no longer buttoned and he gave the shirt a slight nudge so that it would slip off. He knelt in front of the teen and picked him up bridal-style, then gently placed him on his bed. "One moment, please," Soubi said before turning away from Ritsuka and shedding his scarf, shoes, and coat. Ritsuka blinked stupidly as he watched, not sure what to do anymore.

Soubi turned to face Ritsuka again, then kneeling on the edge of the bed and leaning forward, he forced him backwards so that he would lay down. The teenager dropped down, finding himself trying to avoid the close contact like he had when they'd first met. The older man could tell Ritsuka was shying away from him, but something wouldn't let him move away. "I'll be gentle. I love you," he assured. Soubi reached forward and brushed a few strands of hair out of Ritsuka's face. "Do you trust me?" Nodding, Ritsuka remembered having an argument similar to this four years ago. Back when Seimei was supposed to be dead. Soubi kissed Ritsuka, progressively deepening the kiss; at the same time he balanced on one hand and unbuttoned his own shirt. It was awkward, but he thought it might have been odd to ask Ritsuka to unbutton it for him. The teen caught on and tried to help, his fingers brushing bare skin. Soubi suppressed a shiver at the contact, though he wasn't sure why he fought it. Maybe he didn't want Ritsuka to know how much he affected him. He let the boy unbutton his shirt completely, then he broke their kiss momentarily to kiss Ritsuka on the cheek, smile, and whisper, "Thank you." It was a little out of place, but he was glad there was participation from both parties.

Ritsuka blushed and looked away. He didn't understand why Soubi was thanking him. He was the one losing his ears, not the adult. When this was done, Ritsuka was going to match many of his classmates. "Ritsuka, do you think you can be quiet on your own for a few minutes? My mouth won't be able to cover yours," Soubi warned, alluding that he was moving onto an activity other than kissing. Without the pajama top to cover Ritsuka's skin, Soubi was free to brush his lips across the surface of soft, pale flesh, breathing on him ever so slightly to make the teen shiver.

Soubi would have succeeded no matter what he had done. Ritsuka's hand quickly rose and he bit his finger, deciding that was the best course of action for now. The older man smirked and tugged at the elastic waistband of the teen's pajama pants, eventually exposing him to air. It wasn't as though sex was something new to Soubi, but he felt a certain anxious excitement nonetheless. He almost felt like a pedophile for what he was about to do, but at least he hadn't done this four years ago. Gently, he stroke Ritsuka's length with one hand. Ritsuka bit his hand harder and pressed the back of his head into the bed.

Soubi leaned down, stopping the movement of his hand but not removing his hand, and purposefully exhaled on that which he still held before taking the tip of it into his mouth. As much as he was enjoying himself, he didn't want to continue foreplay for very long – he didn't want Ritsuka to hurt himself. Ritsuka's breath came sharply and he couldn't stop the soft sound that escaped his throat. It was quite unfortunate that Ritsuka needed to stay quiet. Soubi was quite sure he liked that sound and wanted to hear it again. He continued what he was doing for maybe a minute or two, the came to a rather abrupt stop.

He looked up at the teen with a serious expression. "Are you ready to lose your ears now?"

Ritsuka frowned. "Would I be letting you get away with this if I wasn't?"

"Alright, then you can stop biting yourself," Soubi answered with a smirk. Quickly, he coated one of his fingers with saliva, then in a whisper he asked, "Could you bend your knees?" He thought it seemed necessary to warn him also, "This is going to feel strange at first." Ritsuka would obey all but the first. Instead of his finger, though, he bit the inside of his lower lip. "Relax…" Soubi whispered before pressing at Ritsuka's entrance with the tip of his finger. He worked his finger in as slowly as possible. Ritsuka choked back a cry. He released his lip and clenched his jaw, his fingers twisting into the sheets.

As soon as his finger was all the way in, Soubi moved back out and then back in, slowly. For a few minutes, he continued this before adding a second finger. Again, he used the same motion, trying his best to make Ritsuka ready. Finally, he removed his fingers altogether and quickly unbuttoned, unzipped, and removed his pants. Using one hand to guide himself and the other to balance, Soubi leaned forward to kiss Ritsuka and capture any noise, at the same time pressing into him. Ritsuka had to admit that he was greatful for Soubi's kiss as he choked on a scream. Good-yes, bad-yes, Soubi-yes, painful-hell yes! Soubi would have apologized – he knew it hurt – but he was a little more worried about keeping Ritsuka quiet, and it would hurt less in a little bit. As soon as he was in as far as he could go, he broke the kiss and whispered, "Tell me when it's okay to move…"

"If you do that, 'okay' might never come."

He sighed, swallowing a protest, and waited for a few more seconds. "I'm going to move now." Slowly, he pulled back out, though not all the way, and then pushed back in. If it had been anyone other than Ritsuka, he might not have been so patient or gentle. Ritsuka managed to choke off a cry half way out, his back arching at the odd feeling. Soubi leaned forward, a little awkwardly, and kissed the teen, not losing his languid rhythm as he did so. He wanted to speed up, but didn't just yet. He wanted Ritsuka to get used to the movement first. Within a few moments, Soubi amended his decision and gained a little in pace, finally making a small noise of pleasure himself., though it was more or less lost in their constant kiss. He hoped Ritsuka wasn't in pain anymore, though he wasn't sure he could stop now anyway. Ritsuka's body reacted to the noise Soubi made and he found himself moving with the man. Recklessly, Soubi broke the kiss for a few moments. It was for a selfish reason; he wanted to see Ritsuka's expression. It was dangerous not to cease motion and to break the kiss at the same time, so after another few moments, he leaned forward and breathed, "Ritsuka…" Then he captured him in a kiss again.

Ritsuka hadn't noticed the kiss had broken until after it started again.

Soubi reached between the two of them and stroked the teen in time with his thrusts. The older man was a little surprised Ritsuka had lasted this long since he was a virgin. In a few minutes, even he would find release. In a few minutes, it would be over and Ritsuka would be earless.

And so the boy who was no longer a virgin came.

And when Ritsuka came, there was a certain tightening around Soubi, which was enough to cause him to come also; an orgasm which made a shiver run down his spine. He waited a few moments and then pulled out. Laying on the bed beside the teen, he whispered, "Are you alright, Ritsuka?" He nodded, moving closer to Soubi, too tired for actual words.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go get a towel so you don't have to sleep sticky." Soubi kissed Ritsuka on the cheek and stood, then knelt to pick up his pants and put them on. If he ran into Ritsuka's mom on his dash to the bathroom, at least he would be half-clothed. Stealthily, he opened the door, looking up and down the hallway before he tiptoed toward the bathroom. He literally held his breath until he returned to Ritsuka's room with a towel, sighing in relief. "Here." He handed to towel to his young lover. Ritsuka took it, but mumbled something about not caring. It was true, if he had, he probably would have considered that before hand. Either direction, he would probably end up taking a shower in the morning anyway due to the sweat. Now all he had to worry about was avoiding Yukio's ever-present questions for the rest of his high school life, at least.

Soubi sat on the edge of the bed and hugged Ritsuka. He smiled and said, "You look very cute without your ears, Rit-chan. But do you need a fake pair for in the morning?"

"No. Besides, my tail missing wouldn't be hard to notice." Unlike everyone in his class, his tail had been long and sleek. He paused. "Wait, did you just say I was cute without my ears?" Ritsuka's voice squeaked with the effort of keeping his embarrassment quiet. "Yes. You always looked cute with them, too. But you look very cute without them." He kissed Ritsuka's forehead. "Are you sleepy?" He nodded, deciding it was best not to look sleep deprived when he arrived at school. It would also be easier to answer questions if he were awake, given he didn't die of blushing all day. Could a permanent blush be deadly? Soubi chuckled and stood to pull the sheets back on Ritsuka's bed. "Would you like me to stay and sleep with you? Or would your mom catch us?" Ritsuka shifted to the end of the bed and hit the lock on the door. "Stay." He moved back and pulled Soubi down with him. The older man smiled again and kissed Ritsuka on the cheek. "Yes, master," he whispered sarcastically, glad that Ritsuka had commanded him to do something. Soubi wrapped his arms around the teen and pulled him close. "I love you, Ritsuka."

Owari

* * *

AN: Some things to say at the end of this: I realize that it says 'Soubi' and 'Ritsuka' a lot. That is not going to change. There is no way to change it. It would just be substituted with something that means exactly the same thing. The mentioning of names so much is simply a result of that fact that this was originally a roleplay written in a notebook. Hehe. Anyway, another thing, on the part of Soubi, it might be a little OOC. I apologize. That is my fault. And no, there was no intent for this to have a plot. The title says it all. "Losing Your Ears" requires no complicated story. Goodnight, goodbye, and good luck, everyone! 


End file.
